


Supernatural Imagines

by Clownprincesssofcrime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownprincesssofcrime/pseuds/Clownprincesssofcrime
Summary: Reader has been hexed by witch that turned her into a toddler and a jealous Dean becomes very annoyed.





	1. The Run Away Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has been hexed by witch that turned her into a toddler and a jealous Dean becomes very annoyed.

Sam and Dean sit in baby staring at their once 25 year old sister who was now 4 years old in a ballerina outfit because that’s what she picked out at the store when they needed to buy her clothes. The pervious hunt they were on Y/N got hit by some weird powder by a witch and Dean woke up the following morning to a tiny hand on his face.  
“Why do you guys keeping wooking at me weird?” She ask looking between them. “You’re just so tiny.” Sam smiles. 

“She’s so cute!” Sam adds looking at Dean. “Yeah, I remember.” He mumbles as they get out the car to go food shopping for the bunker. “Come on Y/N.” Sam chimes as he opens the back door for her. He holds her hand as they cross the street to the store. She lets go and runs to the shopping carts to grab one. They stand there watching her struggle to get one cart out because they were stuck together. (Don’t you just hate that) 

“I got it.” Sam chuckles getting it. As they walk in store Y/N skips ahead next to Dean to hold his hand but he keeps moving his hand so she can’t grab it.

“I don't wanna hold your hand, thanks. I don't wanna hold your hand.” He argues. She frowns and grabs a hold of his hand and grips it tight. “Ow, ow, let go of my hand.” He growls. 

“That hurts.” He glares down at her. She whimpers and peeks over to Sam who looks down at her. 

“What’s wrong bug?” 

“Dean won’t hold my hand.” Y/N pouts. Sam gives Dean his signature bitch face and Dean grunts and grabs her hand. “She always did this before.” He mumbles but Sam just chuckles shakings head. “Why did you choose a costume?” Dean ask looking at her ballerina outfit. “It’s not a costume it’s my protective gear.” 

“How’s a ballerina costume suppose to protect you?”

“Are you crazy who wants to hurt a ballewina?” She protest. “Other ballerinas.” Dean shrugs. Once Dean has enough he throws Y/N in the seat of the cart and she rambles to Sam who too eventually has enough of her talk of Princes and fairies and he gives her his iPod. She bops her head and swings her hanging legs accidentally kicking Sam once in awhile listening to music as they get to the register. “Can I has some lime jerky?” She ask pointing down below to the candy and jerky. Sam is about to protest remembering her eating habit but Deans holds his hand up to stop him. “Your remember how she was when she didn't get things. She whined and whined.” Sam grabs the jerky and puts it down with the of stuff and Y/N smiles. The ride to the bunker is an half hour away and Y/N becomes very impatient. “Are we there yet?” She grunts tugging on her seatbelt. “We get there when we get there Y/N.” Deans answers annoyed. “Why do you have to be such a meany?” She yells. Sam stops Dean before he can even talk back. “Hey princess let’s play a game.” Sam says turning around in his seat. “Okay!” 

“Let’s play the license plate game.”

“Yay okay!” Y/N props herself on the seat and looks out the window. There isn’t much cars on the road and she eventually falls asleep from boredom. When they arrive Sam carries Y/N down the stairs seeing Cas sitting in the war room. “Who’s the child?” He questions noticing the sleeping child in Sam’s arms. “Cas it’s Y/N.” He chuckles. 

“Y/N isn’t two feet tall.” 

“She got hit by some mumbo jumbo powder and now she’s four years old so we need to find a way to reverse it.” Dean explains as they walk to the kitchen. “Cas would you mind taking her to her room?” Sam ask. Cas hesitates at first and nods. Sam passes her gently so she doesn't wake up. She stirs in Cas’s arms for a moment and becomes still again. He takes her to her room settling her down on the bed. He admires her small body seeing fully that it clearly was Y/N. He remembers Y/N showing him some pictures of her and boys when they were younger.An hour goes passed and the boys sit in the library reading some books. 

“Do children usually nap for this long?” Cas questions. “You have a point totally forgot. She’s too quiet now that I realize.” Sam intervenes. “Oh no.” Dean mumbles getting up.

“What? What is it?” Can questions following them to the kitchen. 

“Whenever Y/N was quiet it meant that she’s was either hiding something or she’s going through the pantry for cand—

Sure enough when they reach the kitchen they see a stash of candy wrappers opened along with other snacks, but that wasn't the problem. This was Dean secret stash. “Son of bitch.” He stomps his boot. “If she throws up, I’m blaming you!” Dean scolds at Sam. They go into the hallways to look for her. “Y/N!” Dean screams. He goes to her room not seeing her there and is about to leave till he hears shuffling from the closet. He slowly walks up to the closet grabbing the door knobs and swings them open spotting the little ballerina with a chocolate stained mouth. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” She screams crawling through Deans legs and makes a run for it in the hallway. 

“Sammy get her!” He screams. Sam sees a small body dart across the hallway. He runs after her but loses her once he turns the corner. Five minutes go by and Dean doesn't find her. “I’m tried of playing games Y/N come out now or it’s time out for you!” After three minutes of searching he meets in the war room with Sam. “She’s in so much trouble!” Dean grunts. “Dean, why are you so mad at her?” 

“She ate my stuff!” 

“No, not that. I mean ever since she turned you’ve been a meany like she said whats up with that?” Dean doesn't answer and looks away. Sam stands there waiting for the answer. Dean mumbles something inaudible he can’t hear. 

“What?”

“I said she likes you better then me.” He confesses. “Dean, what are you talking about?” He sighs before he answers.“Every since Y/N was little she always liked you best. She was stuck to you like glue.” Sam stands there in shock. “Dean, she loves you a lot you know?” He raises an eyebrow hearing this. “Anytime you and dad were gone Y/N never shut about you. Asking me all these questions about cars and bugging me when you were gonna be back and how excited she was to learn how to gank monsters from her big brother. Besides you too spend a bunch of time together now. Why is this effecting you?” “Is that true?” “Yes, I was kinda jealous because I thought she liked you more. And to be honest I’m a little jealous. You guys have a closer bond then I have with her now.” Sam admits. Suddenly Cas emerges into the war room carrying a crying Y/N.

“What happened?” Sam ask. “Well when I was chasing her down she fell and hurt her knee.” He lifts her leg up showing the ripped pink unitard with a starch the was now bleeding just a little and the torn tutu. He goes to hand her to Sam’s out stretched arms but she whimpers rejecting him. 

“I want Dean.” She whimpers crying. Dean lifts his head up hearing this. He gets a good look at his baby sister. Her arms reached out for him leaning away from Cas. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. Dean realizes that he’s been so stupid that he didn't need to be jealous, because him and Y/N got along perfect now when she's not a toddler. She whimpers putting her arms down thinking her big brother yet again was rejecting her today until he reaches out for her and she quickly wraps her arms around his neck.

“You okay?” He ask softly wiping her tear stained face. “No.” Y/N croaks shaking her head and he takes her to his room. He sets her down on his bed and helps her in one of his t-shirts after cleaning her face. 

“I’m sorry I ate your candy.” She apologies in her small voice. “No, I’m sorry for being a meany today, I was just jealous.” 

“Why?” She ask with a tilt of her head.

“It’s a long story. But lets get a bandaid on this shall we?” He gets the first add kit and cleans her scratch up. “Tank you.” She says once he’s finished. “Dean.” She calls out to him when he puts the stuff away. “Yeah?” “Can we watch some cowboy movies?” He smiles at this and nods his head. “Sure thing sweetheart.” He sets the movie in his room while Cas helps her pop the popcorn. Half way through the movie Y/N starts falling asleep. He looks down under his arm seeing Y/N falling asleep with a piece of popcorn hanging of her bottom lip. 

“Getting sleepy there?” He lays down with her pulling the blanket up. “Frectles.” She mumbles. “What?” She puts one tiny finger in his face and says it again. “Frectles.” He frowns then gasp realizing what she meant. “You mean freckles.” He chuckles. “Yeah you has those.” 

“Well so do you?” He points out. She giggles then yawns and mumbles counting the freckles on his face till she falls asleep. Another half hour passes and Sam and Cas peek in the room seeing a fully grown Y/N back and Dean sleeping we their heads leaning against each other. “Guess the stuff just needed to wear off.” He smiles and snaps a picture of the them.


	2. This is War (Sequel to The Runaway Ballerina)

It’s late at night around 3:15 am and Cas is sitting in the bunker library reading some lure on witches to try and help Y/N get back to normal. He suddenly hears a chair next to him scrape the wood floors. He slowly looks to his right to see a tiny Y/N sitting on her calves with her dark brown hair all over the place with one of Dean t-shirts as pajamas, her eyes red and puffy.

“What’s wrong? Why are you not sleeping?” He ask. 

“I has a bad dream. I don't wanna sleep no more.”

“Why don't you go to Sam or Dean’s room?”

“I don’t wanna wake them up, I usually went to my daddy’s bed bu-but he’s not here.” She says looking down. Cas face softens hearing this from her. “Castill” she says. Cas chuckles hearing her butcher his name. “Castiel.” He corrects. “Case.. cast...Castie.” She says frowning and Cas sits there smiling. “Can you take me for a drive?” She ask. “A drive?”

“When I can't sleep my daddy takes me on a ride.”

“Well I don't have a car.”

“We can take baby.”

“I don’t think Dean would like it if I took his car that he considers as an infant.”

“Well, Dean told me you’re baby in a trench coat and that you have wings like a fairy. So can you fly me someplace?” Cas frowns at this remembering the day at the diner. “I’m don't think that’s a good idea Y/N.”

“Please Castie!” She begs. “I don't wanna see anymore monsters in my dreams.” She whimpers. He looks down at her pouty face and sighs. “Only for a few minutes.” He gives in. She gasp reaching up for him. He picks her up and zaps them to a field. Cas sets her on his lap and they both look up at the stars. “How many stars do you think there are?” Cas ask pointing up.

“So many.” She answers. They stay there for a few moments. “I’m cold.” She pushes her back more into Cas and opens his trench coat wrapping herself inside. “My daddy always told me that the shiniest star is mommy watching me from up there, and now daddy watches me up there too.”

“Heaven is very beautiful. I’m sure they’re both watching over you and your brothers.”

“Mhm and I has Sammy, Dean and you to take care of me.” She smiles looking up at him. “The creation of those stars have a good story would you like to hear it?” 

“Yes pwease!” Y/N snuggles into Cas as she listens to his story telling. She eventually falls asleep and Cas zaps them back home. Around 8:35am Sam and Dean wake up to the smell of something burning. Panicking they run to the kitchen to see Y/N along with Castiel covered head to toe in flour, a burning pancake on the stove, flour, cracked eggs, and uncooked bacon all over the floor, counter and walls. 

“What in world is going on here?” Dean demands. “Y/N wanted to surprise you both with breakfast in bed. She assured me she knew what she was doing, but I learned quickly she didn't when she couldn't read some of the instructions. I believe she called it cooking fresh and fast with Y/N.” Cas explains.

“Daddy always made breakfast after a bad hunt pwease don't be mad.” She begs. Sam and Dean sigh and look at each other. “Of course we’re not mad bug.” Sam says turning off the stove. “You gotta leave the cooking for the grown ups, and if you wanna help just ask.” Dean chuckles wiping some flour off her face. “Come on bug let’s get you cleaned up.” Sam says holding his hand out, she hops off the stool grabbing it. After the kitchen is cleaned and Dean made a proper breakfast Y/N is standing behind Sam on the couch playing with his hair holding it like they’re high pigtails. “You need a haircut.” She says making Dean crack up. “I’ve been telling Sammy that for a long time sweetheart.”

Few hours later Y/N is running around the bunker pretending to go after monsters. Dean is chasing her in hallway her giggles echoing. He stops in the war room and bends down with his hands on his knees out of breath. “Man she’s fast. Does she ever get tired?”

Sam chuckles seeing him so out of it. “Dad always thought she had ADHD but never got her checked. She has all the signs for it. She can’t even sit down to watch tv for ten minutes. But remember you just gotta tire her out.”

“I’m trying!” Dean throws his arms in the air. Suddenly Y/N comes behind dean holding her hands like a gun pointing at Dean. “GOTCHA!” She yells. Dean falls to floor pretending to die. “Sammy I killed the werewolf!” She cheers running to him. “What a good hunter, high five.”

“Alright, wanna take a nap?” Dean ask.

“Nope.” She answers and skips away. “She’s gonna kill me.” He sighs. “I think she already did.” Sam laughs. 

In the afternoon Sam takes her to Toys R Us to get her some toys to play with since there wasn’t really anything for her to do in the bunker. “Look there’s some dolls over there.” Sam points out. “No, I don't want dolls.”

“Thought you liked dolls?”

“Hunters don’t play with dolls Sammy.” She says in obvious tone. They walk around for a bit and she stops. “Can I have that?” She points. Sam looks up to what she’s looking at to see a black and silver big wheel. “That?” He questions. “Yes!” She runs up to it and takes it off the shelve. “This is awesome!” She shouts. Sam stands there smiling and takes a picture. “Let’s pick out a helmet.” He suggests. “No.” She says hopping on the big wheel and goes down another aisle disappearing. “Sammy!” She shouts. Sam rounds the corner seeing her what aisle she’s in.

“Thinking what I’m thinking?” Sam ask smiling. She nods laughing. Back at bunker Dean is taking his nap with his headphones on. Suddenly something hits him on the forehead. He opens his eyes sitting up seeing a nerf gun bullet fall off his chest. He looks up to his door to see Y/N in a cowgirl outfit on a black and silver big wheel and a big nerf gun in her hands. “Come and get me squirrel.” She says making her voice deep and takes off on the big wheel. Dean sits there half asleep frowning so confused. He gets up and follows the sounds of the big wheel to the war room and gets hit in the face again when he comes around the corner. “Look Dean I have my own baby!” She shouts. Dean hearts melts seeing her. “This is what you bought at the toy store?” He laughs. “This is what she wanted. Now come on, time for war.” Sam answers throwing him a nerf gun. 

Thirty minutes later Cas descends down the stairs seeing the red lights of the bunker flashing. Panicking he looks around the bunker hallways looking for the Winchester siblings. When he rounds the corner he’s hit in the face with a nerf bullet. “Damnit Castie!” He looks down to see a frowning cowgirl on a big wheel. “Y/N what’s happening?” He crouches down to her level on the wheel.

“We are in an extreme game of war. That shot was meant for Dean, he’s the bad guy. Sammy’s on my team. Here join in.” She reaches in her little holsters and takes out a small nerf gun. “I don't have skills to use fire arms.”

“They’re not real silly, see.” She shoots him in the chest giggling at his reaction. “Come on, we gotta be quiet so Dean can’t hear us.” She whispers. Cas watches as she takes off seeing Sam pass by and give each other a high five without making eye contact and continue their way in the halls. Cas walks slowly down the halls and turns the corner and gets shot. “Damnit Cas, thought you were Sam.” Dean says putting his gun down. “Come on you’re on my team. You know for a four year old Y/N pretty damn good.” He says reloading his gun.

“She has quite the gun skills for a child.” He agrees. They split up and go their separate ways. Two minutes later Cas hears a child’s scream. He runs to the war room seeing Y/N and her big wheel stuck slanted on the stairs of the library steps and Dean hovering over her pointing his gun at her. “Drop the gun.” He commands her and she drops her nerf gun to floor. “Now stick em up.” He commands next. She lifts up both hands and frowns. “No fair stupid stairs got me.” She grunts. He shoots her in chest and she gasp dramatically for play falling to the floor hitting her knee on the way down. “Ouch!” She hisses holding her knee. Deans smile drops going to her level. “You okay sweetheart?”

“I hit my knee on the stupid step.” She pouts and he rubs her knee. “It’s okay.” He gets up turing around and gets shot by Sam. “GOTCHA!” Y/N shouts. Deans mouth drops turning to his little sister. “You faker.” Sam shoots Cas from a distance who was just standing there. “WE WIN!” He shouts laughing picking Y/N up and they both cheer. “WE ARE THE NERF CHAMPIONS!” She screams. “I got scammed by my baby sister.” Dean says in disbelief to Cas.

For dinner Dean has Y/N help him make some burgers. “Alright ready to flip them?” He ask as he helped her hold the spatula. “Ready ready.” He flips the the burgers and she places the cheese on them. They sit in the kitchen having a nice family dinner. Dean made Y/N little sliders perfect for her size. Instead of french fries Sam made had some veggies instead. “Eat your celery.” Sam says pointing to her plate which was only left of veggies. “You eat your celery.” She sasses back and Dean almost spits out his beer. “Y/N I think you should be nice to Sam. He just wants you to be healthy.” Cas says. “But I don't wanna.” She pouts.  
“If you don't eat your veggies you’re not leaving the table.”

“Fine, then I’m not leaving.” She huffs pushing her plate away. The boys finish eating and Y/N still sits there. Sam and Dean stand in the doorway peeking in the kitchen. “Come on Sam let her leave.” Dean says. “No Dean she’s been having junk food for the past 24 hours she needs some vegetables. Dad never let her off the hook either.” Dean sighs and walks away.

An hour passes by and Y/N is still in the kitchen her chin laying on the table. “I’m surprised she hasn't given up.” Dean says as they check in on her. “She stubborn, like you.” Sam glares and Dean smiles. They leave again and go into the war room. Another hour passes and the boys are awaken on the couch by Cas. “What, what?” Dean questions. “You might want to go in the kitchen.” He is all he says. They look at each other confused and speed walk to the kitchen.

At the table is a fully grown Y/N sleeping with her head down next to her veggies that are still untouched. “Guess the stuff had to wear off.” Sam guesses. Dean walks in and wakes her up. She mumbles something and looks up at them confused. “What? What happened?” She says looking around and down at her body? “Why am in Dean’s Led Zeppelin shirt?”

“You got hexed.” Dean explains the story. “Well, I’m going to bed.” 

“No,no,no you’re not going anywhere until you eat those veggies.” Sam says as they leave her in the kitchen.


	3. Road Trippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Winchesters finish a hunt and decide to make a mini road trip on the way back to the bunker.

Sam, Dean and their little sister Y/N that’s only fours years younger then Sam have finished a hunt in California and is gonna take hours to get back to the bunker so the siblings thought it’s time for a break so they aren't in any rush to get home so Y/N and Dean decide to sleep in. It’s morning at the motel and Sam comes in the dark room to his lightly snoring siblings. He stands at the foot of the bed chuckling seeing Y/N’s head pressed up against Deans back.

“Rise and shine!” He yells. 

“Fuck off.” They muffle in the pillows. Sam chuckles and walks to the curtains and rips them open. Their eyes widen and lift their heads up. “Close the curtains!” They hiss. Dean rolls over on his back on top of his sister letting his dead weight on her.. “Get off me lumber jack.” Y/N hisses gasping for air pushing Dean off the bed. She grabs the covers and buries herself under. Sam yanks them away and she hides her head under the pillow. “Oh no you don’t. If I’m up, you’re getting up.” Dean says as he grabs the flat sheet of the bed and Sam grabs the other side and they pull it, dragging her off the bed. “AAAHHH,” She screams and hits the floor with a thud. “Fuck you guys.” She huffs flipping her hair out her face and grabs her bag to change. 

After she changes Dean joins her in the bathroom as she's brushing her teeth. “Move over bubble butt.” He says bumping his hip with hers moving her over so he can see himself in the mirror. “Don’t fancy yourself.” She mumbles with the brush still her mouth. Right as she goes to spit the toothpaste Dean puts his head down to rinse his face and she accidentally spits in his hair. “You. Did. Not.” He snarls. She puts her hand over her mouth biting her tongue to cover her laugh and darts out the bathroom as Dean goes to chase her. Sam left to check out and comes in the room to his siblings running around the table and to his sister screaming. “Sammy!” She yells hiding behind his tall figure. 

“What the hell is going on I was gone for three minutes.”  
  
“She spit in my hair!” Dean yells back showing the back of his head. “It was an accident Dean!” She can feel Sam shaking as he begins to laugh. “Not funny dude.” Dean scolds and walks away. Y/N gathers her things and heads outside to Baby. On the road they stop at a diner to get some breakfast. Sam watches in disgust as his siblings scarfed down their pancakes adding whip cream and other foods. “Can you two slow down before you choke.” They stop chewing and look up at Sam then to each other and laugh shaking their heads and continuing to eat. “Would it kill you to order waffles.” Y/N ask pointing her coded fork to Sam’s plate that’s filled with fruit and an egg white spinach omelet. “It may.” He mumbles looking down at their plates.

Once they throw the check down they’re on the road. They all sing along to Dean’s music that they’ve heard over a billion times now, knowing word from word. After a while Y/N climbs over to the front sitting in the middle between her brothers. “Alright time for a pee break.” She says as they pull up to a gas station. She runs out going inside to the bathroom. Sam goes inside to pay for gas and sees Y/N come to the counter with junk food. “Seriously? I’m not paying for mini powdered donuts and jerky.” He scolds. “You don't have too, plus I got you some carrot sticks with ranch.” She says reaching into her back pocket slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the bag of donuts as they walk out reading the ingredients.

“Have you’ve read this, it has so many bad things for you.”  
  
“All I read is Krispy Kreme, Powdered Sugar Doughnuts, and $1.99 and the rest is blah,blah,blah.”  
  
“And the jerky?”  
  
“Eh.” She shrugs before they climb back in baby. “Awesome powdered doughnuts and jerky.” Dean beams digging through the bag and Sam just rolls his eyes. A couple hours later they’re in vegas. “We have to go on the strip.” Dean tells Sam. “Oh no we’re not, cause I don't wanna be stuck outside while you too are at a strip club.” Y/N protest. “Fine, we’ll go down town.” They find somewhere to park and walk below some people who are zip lining. “Dude.” Dean says stopping in his tracks and grabs the back of his sister’s shirt making her fall back, but he catches her holding her by her armpits. “Oh my gosh!” She gasp. “What?” Sam ask confused.  
  
They both simultaneously point to the restaurant in front of them. “Heart Attack Grill?” Sam reads. “I just drooled.” Y/N says as Dean helps her up on her feet. “We gotta get a burger from there.” Dean says turning to Y/N. “Guys, there’s no way you guys can eat that.”  
  
30 mins later….  
“I can’t believe you guys are going along with this?” Sam scoffs in disbelief looking at his siblings wearing hospitals gowns provided by the restaurant and the huge burgers placed in front of them.”  
“At least we’re not the person getting stared at for eating a salad.” Y/N mocks looking at Sam’s bowl of salad. “She’s right Sammy, live a little not like it can kill you.” Dean chimes in. 

“Yes it can! The place is called Heart Attack Grill for a reason Dean.”  
  
“Pfft, whatever.” Dean says grabbing his burger taking the first bite. “Oh my god!” He moans chewing. Y/N smiles digging into hers. Once they finish their burger they head back on the road. Four and half hours later they find themselves standing in Grand Canyon National Park and Dean is struggling with Y/N’s camera trying to take a picture of her and Sam. “Hurry the fuck up Dean it’s hot my god damn vagina is sweating.”  
  
“Ew too much information.” Dean says and snaps the photo. “Well you know what they say it’s hot as balls outside.” She chuckles taking the camera looking at the picture. They walk around a bit before heading back on the road. Y/N is soon shaken awake by Dean. “Huh?” She ask shooting up confusing to why she’s on the floor on Baby. “You were singing in your sleep again.”  
  
She squints seeing Sam in the back seat, both brother’s are laid back on the seats. “What happened? Why aren't we on the road?”

“We thought we enjoy the view.” Sam answers pointing out the window. She looks behind her seeing the galaxy of stars. “Oh my Chuck!” She gasp climbing out the car accidentally stepping on Sam’s leg. “Ouch, watch how you get out.” They join her and they all sit on the hood of Baby. “Remember when Dad would take us out to see the stars for my birthday every year?” She ask and they just hum in response. “We never seen it like this before.” Dean says. “Where are we anyways?” She ask.

“Albuquerque.”

“Oooo like breaking bad.”

“Hell yeah bitch.” Y/N and Dean quote simultaneously and laugh. The siblings stay in a comfortable silence star gazing enjoying the light breeze. A few minutes Y/N gasp and points. “A shooting star, make a wish.”  
  
“You really think t—

“Sshhh” Y/N hisses at Dean. The boys admire their little sister who’s has her eyes closed tight with her head up and her hands inter winded together like a child as she wishes to herself for her brothers and Cas’s wellness and safety. “What you wish for?” Dean ask when she puts her hands down and opens her eyes again. “If I tell you then it won’t come true.”

“Pfft whatever, come on let’s get going.”

“Wait five more minutes!” She says grabbing her camera. Their soon back on the road and roll into the next town before they get back to the bunker. “Let’s get some grub.” Dean says parallel parking. “Not much open at this time.” Sam says looking around. “That place is.” Y/N says pointing to the restaurant across the street. They cross the street and stop reading the red neon light. “Looks a little sketchy.” Sam protests.  
  
“Burritos bigger then your head.” Dean and Y/N read and look at each other. “We’ll see about that.” They walk in and sit in the corner booth. “Please tell me you’re gonna order a burrito.” Dean ask Sam.  
  
“I don—  
  
“Oh come on Sam do it!” Y/N whines. Dean and Y/N give Sam pouty faces and he just chuckles and shakes his head. “If you get a burrito I’ll run with you tomorrow morning, and you know I hate running.” She negotiates.  
  
“Fine bu“Yes!” She fist bumps the air. Their burritos come and their eyes widen. “Dude these are huge.” Sam says staring down at his plate. “Let’s dig in.”

45 mins later….

“Move, move!” Dean pushes Sam and Y/N running down the stairs of the bunker straight to the bathroom. “Maybe burritos were a bad idea.” Y/N says holding onto her stomach looking up at Sam who’s also feeling like crap. “You think?” Sam says frowning. Cas comes from the library greeting them. “What’s wrong?” He ask seeing their faces. “We went to this sketchy place that was only open had these huge head size burritos and it did not settle in our stomachs right, and Dean is currently blowing up the only bathroom in the bunker. I mean he and Sam were farting up a storm on the way over here.

“Oh my gosh I can’t hold it.” Sam says and rushes back up the stairs. “What are you going to do shit outside?”  
  
“I have no choice!” He screams as he runs out the door. “You know I can easily take away the discomfort.” Can says touching her forehead and she felt better. “Oh my gosh thank you Cas.” She sighs in relief giving him a kiss on the cheek and goes to her room. The following morning Y/N gets up to use the bathroom and peeks into Sam’s room seeing he was sweating bullets. “No run huh?” She ask pretending to feel like crap too, and he just shakes his head. She turns around smiling, happy that she doesn't have to run and heads to the bathroom seeing Dean come out waving his hand in front of his face. “I wouldn't if I were you.” He warns.


End file.
